Path of the Gold
by Tenshikari
Summary: Red est mort tué par Giovanni. Un ère de conquête pour la Team Rocket commence. Gold se rend à Kanto pour régler cette affaire. Aidé de dresseurs venant d'autres régions et de ses Pokemons, il devra libérer Kanto des griffes de Giovanni. Gold x Harem, AU. (Rating M)
1. Légende

**Path of the Gold.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Légende**

-Dracaufeu ! Utilise Dracogriffe !

-Nidoking ! Contre avec Koud'Korne !

Dans la ville paisible de Jadielle, deux combattants se livraient un match sans merci.

Un match qui décidera de l'avenir du monde.

Un jeune garçon rêveur et qui veut la paix contre le boss d'une organisation criminelle.

Red contre Giovanni.

Le combat touchait bientôt à sa fin. Red avait perdu 3 Pokemon, Florizarre, Tortank et Ronflex. Son Dracaufeu était déjà bien affaibli mais pouvait continuer le combat.  
Quant à Giovanni, il ne lui restait que deux Pokemon et son Nidoking était au bord du KO.

-Dracaufeu ! Fonce et utilise Boute-feu !

Le dragon hurla alors que des flammes gigantesques se forment autour de lui. Dans un élan de courage en sachant qu'il allait forcément tomber KO, sa seule volonté était d'emporter l'adversaire avec lui.

Le Pokémon Vol fonçait à toute allure vers l'ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'il se prit une attaque dans le bide, si rapide qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Après cette attaque Coup Bas, Dracaufeu tomba au sol, tentant de se relever difficilement, mais le Direct Toxik qui suivit son arrivée sur le parquet le fit rentrer dans sa pokéball, KO.

Red envoya donc son Mentali, Aussitôt après être sorti de sa «maison» et malgré une tentative de Mégacorne sur lui, un Psycho et c'est au Nidoking de s'effondrer.

-Hum, si tu t'étais présenté un jour plus tôt, tu aurais gagné. Mais tu arrive trop tard, ma dernière création, ou plutôt… ma dernière modification est enfin prête.

Giovanni se retourna et s'éloigna du jeune garçon, la tête baissée.

-Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser, mais mes autres Pokémons sont trop faibles pour te vaincre.

Le challenger eut un très mauvais pressentiment, comme si tout allait s'arrêter ici et maintenant.

-Je dois tout de même te féliciter pour être arrivé jusque là, dommage que ton voyage se termine…

Il releva la tête et s'adressa à la porte située à l'arrière de l'arène.

-Allez sors de là !

Un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre, un cri strident résonnait et la porte se fit balayer pour laisser place à un Pokémon recouvert de machines et de fils. Avec sa puissance psychique, ll retira les câbles, et toute l'armure qui recouvrait son corps. Seul son casque restait sur sa tête ce qui empêchait Red de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Le Mentali présent dans la pièce commençait à trembler de peur. Le pouvoir de cette créature était incommensurable, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose, en effet ce pouvoir n'est pas spécialement maléfique, mais il était haineux. Ce Pokémon ressentait de la haine mais l'Évolition ne parvient pas à savoir envers qui elle est dirigée.

Son dresseur se baissa à son niveau et lui caressa la tête. Mentali se sentit plus apaisé et était de nouveau prêt à combattre.

- _ **Va t'en d'ici Humain…**_

-… hm ?

Le Pokémon avec le casque venait de s'exprimer. Il était donc peut-être aussi intelligent qu'un Alakazam pour maîtriser la langue des humains.

\- _**Va t'en et je ne te ferai pas souffrir…**_

Red fixa le Pokémon qui venait de parler et hocha la tête négativement.

- _ **… Les Humains sont toujours aussi bornés.**_

\- Mewtwo, achève ses Pokémons !

Le chat violet n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il se prit une Éco-sphère venu de nulle part. Il se releva et s'apprêta à placer une Plénitude quand un Laser Glace vient l'interrompre. L'Évolition compris alors que la seule façon de l'emporter, c'est d'attaquer ! Il savait que son dresseur avait compris lui-aussi.

-Mentali, Ball'Ombre !

L'attaque se dirigea droit vers l'adversaire mais elle n'arrivait pas à traverser l'Abri de Mewtwo.

\- _**Tu n'es pas assez fort, tu es trop faible, comme tous les Pokémons qui écoutent les humains aveuglément.**_

\- Mewtwo, si tu me débarrasse de ces deux là, tu pourras bientôt revoir Mew et lui montrer qui est LE Mew original !

\- _**Bien.**_

À l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques, le sol de l'arène se mit à trembler. Le Pokémon Légendaire fit léviter des cailloux rien que par la pensée et les envoya directement vers l'autre créature présente.

\- _**Frappe Psy.**_

-Mentali ! Contre avec Choc Psy !

Le chat s'exécuta et fit exactement la même chose que son ennemi, à la seule différence qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de cailloux. Aucun projectile n'atteignit Mewtwo tandis que Mentali avait subi d'immenses dommages vu sa mauvaise défense et l'attaque spéciale énorme de celui d'en face.

- _ **Tu aurais pu vivre plus longtemps si tu n'avais pas écouté les humains… Adieu.**_

Alors que le Pokémon au casque s'avançait pour mettre fin aux jours de l'animal de Red, ce dernier s'interposa entre les deux, le bras gauche tendu, signe de protection et la main droite proche de ses PokéBalls.

Mewtwo essaya de repousser le dresseur d'un seul coup mais il n'était pas atteint par sa puissance psychique. Sa volonté était plus grande que n'importe quel pouvoir. Il se résigna et attira vers lui toutes les PokéBalls du jeune garçon.

Il les pressa dans le seul but de tuer toutes les créatures à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Les boules furent brisés avec tous les Pokémons de Red à l'intérieur, tous sauf deux : le Mentali qui était déjà dehors et le Pikachu qui, sentant le danger, s'était échappé à la dernière seconde. Il était le seul à avoir réussi cet exploit, n'ayant pas combattu de la journée.

La souris jaune se mit aussitôt en position de combat et attendit les ordres de son dresseur. Malgré la frayeur infligée par sa mort évitée de justesse, il combattra jusqu'au bout pour sa fierté, pour son honneur pour so-

\- Fuis…

Hein ? L'ordre ne pouvait pas venir de Red, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de fuir face à son enn-

-Dépêche-toi… Fuis…

Les cris de Mentali ne firent que confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se retourna vers son dresseur et lui hurla des phrases que seuls les Pokémons pouvaient entendre. Tout en continuant à lui parler et en ne faisant absolument pas attention à Mewtwo, il évita deux Éco-Sphères. Le Légendaire fut étonné mais sa Frappe Psy ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui, c'était certain. Il commença à faire léviter les pierres présentes dans l'arène mais au moment de les lancer, la Queue de Fer de Pikachu l'arrêta net et le fit reculer.

\- _**Comment oses-tu ?! Je vais t'apprend-**_

L'Éclair Fou de la souris jaune ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase. L'ennemi contre-attaqua avec un Laser Glace, évitée. Le Pokémon de Red utilisa donc son attaque Retour. Le Pokémon au casque ne comprenait pas, comment un vulgaire Pikachu pouvait le malmener ainsi et pourquoi cette attaque Retour était si puissante ?

C'était un Pikachu enragé qui fesait face au Légendaire Mewtwo. La rage suffisait donc à vaincre un Pokémon puissant, mais pas à prévoir tous les coups bas des adversaires.

\- Hé l'Pikachu !

Le numéro 25 du Pokédex se retourna vers Giovanni pour trouver une vision d'horreur. Le boss des Rockets braquait Red avec un pistolet.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas compromettre mes plans à cause d'un gamin, même si cela doit signifier la mort. Dis adieu à ton dresseur.

Un cri strident envahi la salle juste avant le drame. Le jeune garçon adressa un dernier sourire à ses deux derniers Pokémons et pensa des paroles que Mentali pouvait entendre grâce à son type.

« La seule chose que je regrette est de vous avoir entraînés dans cette merde. Désolé. Je vous demande une chose, Fuyez mes amis, faites en sorte que ma mort ne soit pas veine, entraînez-vous et vengez-moi plus tard. Oh et dites au revoir à Lokhlass, Blue, le Professeur et ma mère… pour moi. »

Mewtwo préparait une Éco-Sphère dévastatrice pendant ces quelques secondes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas gagner, fuyez s'il vous plait… Adieu »

PAN

Red était mort avec le sourire.

Pikachu avait évitée l'Éco-Sphère grâce à la télépathie de Mentali. Il courut vers ce dernier, le prit par le cou avec ses dents et fonça à toute allure vers la sortie.

Giovanni ne voulait surtout pas leurs fuites mais Mewtwo jugea que si ils fuient, cela lui fera un grand challenge pour plus tard.

Après cette histoire plus personne n'a jamais entendu parler des deux Pokémons.

Si Red était arrivé un jour plus tôt, la Team Rocket aurait été dissoute et rien de ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui n'aurait eu lieu.

La mère de Red s'était suicidée en apprenant la mort de son fils, sous prétexte qu'à part lui, il ne lui restait personne.

Le Professeur Chen à sombré dans le désespoir en se répétant que si il n'avait pas donné de Pokémon au jeune garçon, il ne serait pas mort et sa mère non plus.

Son petit-fils, Blue, est rentrée dans l'arène peu de temps après l'incident et n'a jamais tenté de combattre pour le huitième badge après avoir vu le cadavre présent dans la pièce.

Les champions d'arènes ainsi que le Conseil 4 se sont révoltés mais Mewtwo était trop puissant pour eux.

C'est un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges qui a témoigné. Il disait être présent lors du combat d'arène et qu'il avait des affaires de famille à régler.

C'est le chaos à Kanto et personne n'a réussi à y remédier, mais moi, Beladonis, membre de la police internationale, je jure sur ma carrière que le soi-disant règne de la Team Rocket va bientôt cesser.

Parole de Policier.

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

Bon bah voilà c'était le premier chapitre de ma toute première Fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^-^ À l'avenir les chapitres seront bien moins longs que celui-la mais c'est le premier donc on lui pardonne et on me pardonne aussi :3.

ATTENTION : Ce chapitre à été raconté par Beladonis mais ce sera le seul.

Sinon cette histoire sera un Gold x Harem. _"Mais qui va être dans ce harem ?"_ Et bien c'est une très bonne question ! Les membres du Harem seront donc :

-Aurore

-Flora

-Rosa (En Français elle s'appelle Écho mais Rosa c'est mieux xD)

-Serena

-Lilie

-... Je pense que c'est tout

Elles auront entre 15 et 18 ans tandis que Gold aura environ 17ans (Red est mort a 16ans)

Voilà donc n'hésitez-pas à me laisser des reviews constructives. Ça m'aidera beaucoup à améliorer !

En attendant...

Bye !


	2. Traumatisme

**Path of the Gold**

 **Chapitre 2 : Traumatisme.**

\- Les Pokémons les plus puissants dans la région sont donc les Tyranocifs et les Ursarings. Si vous en voyez un, prenez la poudre d'escampette car ils peuvent également être dangereux, c'est pour cela que notre bien aimé maître Giovanni va préparer une extermination de ces deux espèces.

\- Ouah ! Giovanni est trop cool.

\- Il va tous nous protéger !

\- Quand je serai grand, je serai comme lui !

Lorsque le professeur tint son discours devant sa classe, tous les élèves présents ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer le grand maître des régions de Johto et Kanto.

Oui, La Team Rocket avait instauré une sorte de dictature.

« Toutes les écoles devront apprendre à leurs élèves que Giovanni est un homme parfait, qui ne veut que leur bien.

Toutes les personnes qui ont plus de 20 ans devront payer un impôt en plus qui ira directement à la Team Rocket.

Désormais, il faut maintenant avoir un Bac D (Dressage) pour posséder son propre Pokémon.

Les membres de la Team Rocket pourront transporter un nombre infini de Pokémons pour pouvoir calmer les résistants. Les dresseurs normaux pourront toujours garder 6 Pokémons sur eux.

Toutes les fois ou un Pokémon est capturé, son maître devra signer une Déclaration de Possession au Centre Pokémon le plus proche ou alors le relâcher immédiatement.

Il est interdit de manquer de respect à un membre de la Team Rocket.

Si une personne ne respecte pas les lois ci-dessus, il se fera exécuter et sa famille également.

Les combats Pokémons à mort sont autorisés. Toutefois, si une personne est surpris en train de tricher dans cette discipline, l'intégralité de ses Pokémons se feront exécuter et le dresseur qui a perdu le match pourra assassiner le tricheur sans avoir aucune peine.

Et n'oubliez jamais que Giovanni est votre Dieu »

Voilà ce que les habitants de Johto et de Kanto ont reçu par journaux et par mail, le 17 mai 1996. Soit deux semaines après la défaite de Red.

Le Boss Rocket avait réussi à vaincre le Conseil 4 grâce à Mewtwo et s'est autoproclamé Dieu des terriens.

Aujourd'hui cela fait trois ans que cette dictature est en place.

\- Je n'en peux plus… Il faut que ça cesse…

\- Gold ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Hein ? Heuu… rien monsieur Bwandely !

\- Alors arrête de parler tout seul et écoute quand je te parle ! Quelle est la capitale de Sinnoh ?

\- … Joliberges ?

\- Perdu, dommage mais tu prends deux heures de colles. Tu me copieras deux-cen-

\- Deux-cent-cinquante fois « Je dois apprendre mes leçons sinon Giovanni viendra. » je sais…

\- Hmm tu fais ton malin ? Rien que pour ça tu me copieras trois-cents fois les lois de la Team Rocket.

En entendant cette phrase, Gold se leva de sa chaise, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et juste avant de s'en aller, il lâcha une dernière phrase qui résonna comme une bombe dans la salle de classe.

\- Jamais je ne copierais les lois d'un groupe de monstres.

Et il claqua la porte, puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Tous les professeurs d'école font parti de cette soi-disante organisation divine.

Il avait commis un acte de rébellion devant un professeur et 28 autres adolescents qui auraient tout à gagner de le ramener au Boss.

Il n'était vraiment pas apprécié des autres élèves au vu de son caractère un peu grincheux. Il avait changé lors de la mise en place de ces lois. Tout cela à retiré la joie du jeune Gold de 14 ans.

Il était surdoué, avait même sauté une classe de par son intelligence et son comportement.

Et depuis, cela a viré au drame.

* * *

Seulement un mois après le début du règne, lorsqu'il donnait à manger aux Pokémons de la route 29, des Rockets l'ont aperçu et lui ont demandé ce qu'il faisait. Malgré l'explication de l'enfant, les agresseurs s'intéressaient à une seule chose, la couleur de ses yeux.

En effet, Gold possédait des yeux de couleur dorée, ce qui était littéralement du jamais vu. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que sa mère l'a appelé par ce prénom.

Les sous-fifres s'étaient approchés de lui, tentant de lui arracher les yeux. « De tels yeux sont si rares qu'ils devraient appartenir à maître Giovanni ! » disaient-ils.

A chaque fois que l'adolescent se regardait dans le miroir et voyait la cicatrice présente sous sa joue, ses souvenirs reviennent.

L'un des Rockets avait déclaré que si son Boss n'avait pas ces yeux, personne ne les aura, et il avait tenté de les crever avec un couteau. Heureusement, les Fouinettes, Rattatas et Roucools présents ont fait fuir ces ordures, mais Gold avait quand même une entaille vraiment profonde sur la joue.

Les Pokémons de la route 29 ont hurlés en espérant que quelqu'un vienne au secours du jeune garçon qui criait de douleur.

Il fut transféré à l'hôpital le plus proche pour pouvoir être soigné. Malheureusement, il garda cette cicatrice.

Depuis ce jour, il n'a plus la même étincelle de vie qu'autrefois.

* * *

Gold avait finalement atteint la sortie du lycée. Il escalada la porte d'entrée et fuit vers sa maison.

Il y repensait mais, en disant cette phrase, sa mère courait elle aussi un grave danger. Il fallait qu'il la prévienne !

Après cinq minutes de course, il arriva devant chez lui, à peine essoufflé. Il sonna et sa mère lui ouvrit, surprise.

\- G-Gold ? Que fais tu ici ?

\- J'ai commis un acte de rébellion, je suis ici pour te prévenir que nous allons peut-être mourir tous les deux.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer d'un coup. Elle commençait à être effrayée, terrorisée. Pas tellement pour elle, mais surtout pour son fils.

\- Je… Tu l'as commis où ?

\- En salle de Géo devant 28 personnes et le prof.

\- Q-Quel prof ?

\- Bwandely.

\- Je-Je vais trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas, rentre.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et alla dans sa chambre. Mourir ? Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il ne souffrira plus de ce traumatisme ?

Ce serait cool, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après ? Le rebelle se posait beaucoup trop de questions mais en soit, « Mourir » ne le dérangeait pas trop.

Il décida au bout de quelques minutes d'allumer sa Nintendo 64 et de faire une partie de Super Mario 64, l'un de ses jeux favoris.

L'adolescent jouait donc pendant une heure et avait récupéré les 30 premières étoiles du jeu. Il alla dans le monde des Boos quand tout à coup, on sonne à la porte.

Gold descendit les deux premières marches pour faire en sorte que personne ne le voit et qu'il puisse écouter facilement la conversation.

Ses yeux se fermaient lentement à l'entente de la première phrase.

\- Madame, veuillez immédiatement nous remettre votre fils, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

 **Fin du chapitre 2.**

Et c'est la fin du chapitre 2 !

J'ai adoré faire ce chapitre car je voulais absolument trouver un traumatisme pour Gold.

Je le sais très bien que les yeux de Gold ne sont pas dorés, mais il fallait bien trouver un truc et mon premier essai était vraiment nul x)

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me critiquer si vous avez quelque chose à dire. ^^

PS : Je pense mettre en ligne environ un chapitre tous les 2jours.

À la prochaine !


	3. Fuite

Salut à tous c'est Tenshikari (NON SANS BLAGUE), c'est juste pour vous expliquer que dans cette fanfic, les villes seront beaucoup plus grandes (une école, un centre Pokémon/Hôpital… Bref, une ville normale.) et des Pokémons des 7 générations seront présents, même dans les régions ou ce n'est normalement pas le cas tant que cela reste cohérent. (On peut trouver un Riolu à Kanto par exemple)

 **Path of the Gold**

 **Chapitre 3 : Fuite**

\- Madame. Veuillez immédiatement nous remettre votre fils, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Alors ça y est ? C'était sa dernière journée ? En entendant ces mots, Gold ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, pas pour lui, mais pour sa mère qui allait mourir à cause d'une connerie que son fils a dite en cours sous le coup de la colère.

Alors qu'il commençait à descendre une marche de plus, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit sa mère prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis que les Rockets sont arrivés.

\- J-je… Je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous voulez parler. Mon fils est mort.

\- Madame, arrêtez de gagner du temps ou vous allez passer un mauvais moment. Nous savons que votre fils est ici et que vous êtes seuls dans votre famille. Allez récupérer votre déchet et nous irons à Ville Griotte.

\- J'ai tué mon fils.

\- Comment ?

Comme a dit le monsieur : Comment ?

\- Vous avez bien entendu. Il m'a tout expliqué et j'ai pris la peine d'exécuter moi-même ce petit con ! Giovanni est ma seule raison de vivre, Gold ne méritait pas de vivre.

Alors là, le nouveau recherché ne pensait pas que sa mère était aussi intelligente, futée, rusée et plein d'autres adjectifs pour signifier quelle a été géniale sur ce coup. Mais malgré cela, les hommes en noir ne lâchaient pas l'affaire.

\- Alors où est le corps ?

\- J-je l'ai jeté là-bas.

Elle pointa du doigt la petite rivière qui amenait à la route 27.

\- L-les traîtres sont des déchets et ne méritent pas de funérailles. De plus les quelques Tentacools et Bargantuas doivent avoir déchiqueté cette pauvre merde. [soupir] Et dire qu'il est sorti de MON propre vagin… Qu'ai-je fais à Arceus pour que ça m'arrive… Maintenant je vais me faire exécuter alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait !

Elle éclata en sanglots, mais c'est qu'elle est forte en comédie ! Pour la première fois, le second sbire se mit à parler.

\- Écoutez-moi madame, nous allons fouiller la maison pour vérifier que vo…

Non ce n'est pas le Rocket qui à arrêté de parler mais c'est Gold qui remontait illico dans sa chambre pour faire en sorte de sortir par la fenêtre lorsqu'ils monteront les escaliers.

Quand les bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur, il prit très rapidement son Pokématos, son sac, quelques provisions, son journal et sa carte d'identité, puis sauta par la fenêtre. Il retomba sur ses deux jambes et fuit vers la route 29, peut-être qu'a Ville Griotte il trouvera une âme charitable qui lui permettra de dormir dans sa maison.

Enfin, dans ce monde, le partage n'existe pas. Celui qui possède tout rira au nez de celui qui possède rien.

Ce n'était pas le cas il y a trois ans.

Aucun Pokémon n'attaqua Gold lors du trajet, mieux, les Pokémons le saluaient. Il avait l'habitude de passer du bon temps avec eux, même après l'histoire de la cicatrice, c'était la seule chose qui n'a pas changé chez lui, son amour pour les Pokémons.

Le jeune garçon regardait les créatures une à une avec une triste mine, sans arrêter sa course. Les animaux présents sentaient qu'ils n'allaient pas le revoir avant un moment mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer les cris de bienvenue qui se sont faits remplacer par des cris d'adieux.

Le rebelle se mit à pleurer alors que les précédentes larmes venaient à peine de sécher.

Il pouvait presque les entendre dire « On est avec toi. » ou encore « Vas-y on te soutient ! »

\- Merci les gars ! À la p-prochaine !

Et son visage triste fit place à un sourire.

L'adolescent avait enfin atteint la ville, il avait 3000 P$ sur lui mais aucun compagnon d'aventure. Son premier réflexe fut donc de demander si quelqu'un à part le professeur Orme (qui même si il est contre la Team Rocket, respecte leurs règles à chaque lettre) pouvait lui donner un Pokémon.

Après plusieurs passants interrogés, ce sont les noms de Monsieur Pokémon et les vieux de la Pension, qui sont également les grands-parents de sa meilleure amie : Célesta. Elle était d'ailleurs chez eux quand il y repensait. Célesta avait un an de plus que Gold, elle avait son Bac D avec mention bien alors que le jeune homme espérait juste avoir assez de chance pour être accepté au rattrapage.

Le déclaré mort jeta un coup d'œil sur son Pokématos, 16h45. Il avait le temps d'aller chez Monsieur Pokémon pour avoir plus d'informations, voir même un animal de compagnie rien qu'à lui.

Si les dresseurs l'entendait dire « animal de compagnie »…

Arrivé au centre de cette petite ville (Elle reste plus grande que Bourg Geon mais elle reste petite), il restait figé par le spectacle qu'il voyait, un combat Pokémon à mort était sur le point de commencer !

Deux jeunes hommes d'environ la vingtaine se faisaient face, avec deux PokéBalls dans chaque main ce qui donnerait sûrement lieu à un match 4vs4.

L'adolescent a bien fait attention à se cacher derrière une maison lorsqu'il aperçu un sbire Rocket qui était certainement ici pour arbitrer.

Pour mieux voir le match, Gold grimpa sur le toit d'une maison et se coucha sur le ventre en relevant seulement la tête pour pouvoir assister au match. L'arbitre décida donc de rappeler les règles de base en ce qui concerne la triche et le fait que ça sera un 4vs4 comme l'avait prédit le jeune garçon. Il demanda aux dresseurs de sortir leur premier Pokémon. Le premier envoya un Démolosse tandis que l'autre opta pour Machopeur. Au vu de ces créatures, ils devraient être expérimentés.

\- Attention… C'est parti !

À ces mots, le dresseur au Machopeur prit l'initiative d'attaquer avec un Coup-croix qui fut évité par le Démolosse.

Le Pokémon Feu en profita pour utiliser Grondement ce qui augmentait considérablement son Attaque.

Le chien ne se fit pas prier pour utiliser une attaque Crocs Feu qui toucha l'humanoïde adverse au cou.

Le sang jaillissait de partout alors que le canin ne voulait pas retirer ses dents brûlantes de la chair de son ennemi.

Malgré les coups portés, Machopeur finit au sol, incapable de se battre. Le Démolosse, exécuta les ordres de son dresseur et utilisa Lance-Flamme sur le Pokémon au sol.

La victime hurlait. Se roulait dans tout les sens pour arrêter les flammes mais l'animal de type Ténèbres continuait son souffle jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du combattant et qu'il s'effondra, mort.

Le dresseur du Machopeur dégagea d'un coup de pied le cadavre de son Pokémon pour atterrir hors de la surface de combat. Tous les spectateurs adoraient ce spectacle, tous sauf Gold qui ne voulait absolument pas continuer de regarder ce match horrible.

Pourquoi les combats à mort sont autorisés ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on oblige les Pokémons à se battre contre leurs grés ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Pokémons ont besoin de souffrir ?

\- Encore une fois… C'est de la faute de la Team Rocket…

 **Fin du chapitre 3**

Un chapitre de transition avec pas beaucoup de dialogue mais un petit peu de baston pour que vous ne restiez pas sur votre faim !

Alors toutes les mamans dans les jeux Pokémons sont débiles ? Pas celle de Gold en tout cas !

Au fait, je pense faire une modification à la fin du Chapitre 1 quand j'annonce le Harem de Gold. Je pense que Célesta mérite amplement d'en faire partie, vous en pensez quoi ?

Pour le moment je reste sur mon Harem actuel et je verrai si l'envie me prends de l'intégrer… Pourquoi pas !

Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine !


	4. Ami

**Path of the Gold**

 **Chapitre 4 : Ami**

Gold s'était suffisamment éloigné du carnage qui se passait au centre de la ville. Arrivé devant la route 30, il s'arrêta. Comment allait-il se défendre contre les Pokémons sauvages qui vivaient dans cette route ? Il pourrait gravement se blesser, voire pire. Même si il n'y a que des Roucool ou des Rattata, ça pourrait être très dangereux.

Il ne pouvait pas demander aux Pokémon de la route 29 de l'aider, ils devaient être occupés et les quelques sbires de Bourg Geon étaient sûrement en train de le rechercher et pouvaient jeter un coup d'œil à cette route.

Le garçon aux yeux d'or n'avait qu'une seule solution. Acheter des PokéBalls et espérer qu'un bon Pokémon fasse son apparition.

Il se dirigea donc vers la boutique et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il salua les vendeurs et se dirigea au rayon « Pokémon »

Il y avait de tout : de la nourriture des repousses des potions des rappels… Et il y avait également des articles moins mignons tels que des muselières des laisses où encore des fouets.

Gold ne s'attarda pas sur ces objets et prit ce pourquoi il est venu, des PokéBalls. Dans cette ville, ils ne vendent pas de Super ni d'HyperBalls car les noigrumes requises à leurs constructions sont assez rare par ici. Une HyperBall l'aurait grandement arrangé. Cela lui aurait permis d'assurer sa capture malgré le prix. Il se contenta donc de 3 PokéBalls.

Le jeune homme sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers le Centre Pokémon pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il était fatigué de marcher de partout dans la ville et il était déjà 18h.

L'adolescent avait atteint sa destination. Il entra et s'avançait vers le canapé qui se situait à droite de l'entrée. Il y avait peu de monde à l'intérieur et personne sur ce canapé, le garçon s'allongea donc dessus et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Les Centres Pokémons sont réputés pour être de parfaits hôpitaux pour Pokémons et également de très bon hôtels. Mais la première chose ou plutôt la première personne à qui on pense quand on évoque le nom de ce bâtiments, c'est bien sûr l'infirmière Joëlle. Elle a des membres de sa famille un peu partout dans la région qui se ressemblent toutes et occupent chacune un Centre Pokémon différent.

Gold qui s'était finalement endormi fut réveillé par un cri énorme qui était très proche de lui. C'était un membre de la Team Rocket qui donnait des coups de pieds à son Pokémon pour le faire avancer.

\- Allez avance putain de Lixy ! Tu perds 4 matchs d'affilés et tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

Le petit Lixy qui était à ses pieds était gravement blessé et n'arrivait pas à tenir sur ses jambes. À chaque coup reçu, il tentait de se relever mais c'était impossible et il se prit un autre coup.

Au début, le jeune garçon était terrifié en voyant un Rocket, mais la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu, c'est de ne rien faire.

Arrivé devant le comptoir, l'homme en noir mit le chat électrique dessus.

\- Soigne-moi ce sac à merde ! Et plus vite que ça ! J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure et j'ai également une correction à lui donner.

\- M-mais monsieur… Il est gravement blessé, comme s'il avait enchaîné plusieurs combats d'affilé en étant KO…

\- C'est le cas et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour perdre !

\- J-je… Monsieur, ça aurait pu être encore plus grave que maintenant. Vous n'avez pas de PokéBalls ?

Il tapa sa main très fort sur le comptoir ce qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Écoute-moi bien ! Ici c'est ma ville et je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux. Si tu n'es pas contente, c'est considéré comme un acte de rébellion et tu sais très bien ce qui arrivent à ces connards !

Joëlle hocha positivement la tête, prit le félin avec elle, puis l'emmena à la salle de soin intensifs.

Gold avait tout entendu. Pauvre Lixy ! Encore une victime de la Team Rocket et personne ne pourra rien y faire. Ce Pokémon est condamné à vivre un enfer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, si elle n'est pas prématurée.

Non…

Des milliers de Pokémons souffrent, pleurent, sont maltraités, torturés, mal nourris…

Si un Pokémon pouvait être sauvé…

Un seul…

L'adolescent se leva pour aller rejoindre une bande de collégiens qui étaient en train de discuter de cet incident. Un skateboard était posé sur le mur juste à côté de leur table.

\- Excusez-moi ? À qui appartient ce skateboard ?

Les enfants se retournèrent, ils étaient 4. L'un d'entre eux répondit à la question.

\- Il est à moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Combien il t'as coûté ?

\- Euh… 400 P$.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans son sac et ressorti 450 P$.

\- Tiens, tu me donnes ton skate et je te donne l'argent. C'est même plus que ce qu'il t'as coûté !

\- J-Je veux bien mais pourquoi ça ?

\- T'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux que le Lixy vive comme ça jusqu'à sa mort ?

\- Mais on ne peut pas le sauver ! Même si vous êtes très fort c'est considéré comme un acte de rébellion nan ? Et c'est très grave !

\- Bof, un de plus ou un de moins… Tu me le donnes ?

Après une petite réflexion, il finit par accepter. Gold posa l'argent, prit le skate et se prépara à agir.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'infirmière sorti finalement avec un Lixy en larme dans les bras. Le sbire s'avança vers le comptoir, impatient.

\- Tenez monsieur, cela à pris plus de temps que prévu à cause des ble-

\- Ouais ouais j'm'en fous, allez viens petite merde.

Le Pokémon s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au manteau de Joëlle, il pleurait de plus en plus et ne voulait absolument pas revenir avec son dresseur.

Le dresseur commença à utiliser la manière forte. Il sortit sa PokéBall et la pointa vers le chat. Sachant que tout résistance était futile, Lixy lâcha prise petit à petit et finit par se résigner.

Et puis tout s'est passé très vite, Gold s'élança sur son skate, jeta sa carte d'identité pile sur la main du Rocket pour lui faire lâcher prise sur sa PokéBall, arracha le Lixy des mains de l'infirmière, récupéra sa carte et la Ball en plein vol et s'enfuit du Centre Pokémon.

\- RATTRAPEZ-LE ! BANDE DE SOUS-MERDES ! IL A VOLÉ UN POKÉMON ET VOUS NE FAITES RIEN ?

Quelques personnes se désignèrent pour partir à la poursuite du voleur, mais à peine après être sorti du bâtiment, il était perdu de vue.

Gold fut finalement de retour à l'entrée de la route 30, le Lixy dans ses bras. Le Pokémon s'était évanoui quelques secondes après avoir été enlevé.

Il a enfin repris connaissance, il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un adolescent, souriant.

Le Pokémon Flash regarda autour de lui, recherchant quelque chose, puis à l'écoute de la dernière phrase de Gold, il se mit à pleurer de joie.

\- Ben alors ? T'es à la recherche de ton ancienne vie ?

 **Fin du chapitre 4**

Chapitre un peu plus long et qui fait rentrer Gold dans le « monde des dresseurs »

Pourquoi un Lixy ? Parce que j'avais envie ! Et puis en plus c'est un Pokémon que l'on peut retrouver dans la route 29 dans Heartgold et Soulsilver.

Ce Chapitre montre également la cruauté que peut avoir un simple sbire de la Team Rocket.

Je me suis absenté plus d'une semaine et je vois que j'ai eu des reviews donc je vais y répondre ^^

 **Guest : Pour l'idée du harem ça m'est venu un peu comme ça car j'avais vraiment vu très peu de Harem dans cette catégorie (pas en Français en tout cas) et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien de pouvoir créer une histoire comme ça étant donné que j'ai déjà les idées pour ça et que Gold est mon personnage préféré dans l'univers Pokémon. En plus les filles présentes dans le Harem n'ont pas étés choisis au hasard :)**

 **Ensuite le coup des Pokémons dans les générations… Bah vu que la plupart de l'histoire va se dérouler dans les régions de Kanto et Johto, même si je n'exclus pas des voyages ou autre, ça serait dommage d'exclure tous les Pokémon appartenant aux autres régions, de plus on croise bien des Pokémon de précédentes générations dans les nouvelles. (Des Roucool, des Flamajou, des Pikachu dans XY des Racaillou et des Nosférapti dans DPP...etc) Et puis si tu parles seulement du cas Riolu, sache que dans Noir 2 et Blanc 2 on peut trouver des Riolu à Unys qui à la base avait un Pokédex exclusivement 5G.**

 **Stomisk : Merci bien, tu trouves l'histoire de Gold bizarre ? Moi aussi ! Mais c'était l'une des choses les plus « crédibles » pour que Gold soit traumatisé. La mort d'un proche aurait engendré la haine, l'agression d'un autre devant lui aurait engendré de la crainte…**

 **Pourquoi Mewtwo a retiré son armure ? Car ses pouvoirs psychiques étaient trop puissants pour la garder sur lui et que le casque était assez résistant. Tout simplement.**

A part ça merci pour vos critiques même si elles sont négatives. Ça me permet de m'améliorer voire même de corriger des passages incohérents si j'en ai besoin.

Je sais que j'avais dit que je mettrais un chapitre en ligne tout les 2 jours mais je vais modifier ça. Maintenant les chapitres seront la quand j'aurais le temps. Il y aura normalement 2 ou 3 chapitres par semaine, au minimum un seul mais pas moins.

Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine !


	5. Nouvelles

**Path of the Gold**

 **Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles**

Lixy était plus qu'heureux d'être le tout premier Pokémon de Gold. Le jeune garçon lui avait raconté pourquoi il se trouvait ici et également pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait sauvé.

\- Tu sais… Tu n'étais pas le seul à être maltraité comme ça par la Team Rocket. Des milliers d'autres Pokémons ont vécu et vivent encore un enfer. Quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te sauve. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un avec ces connards ! Oups pardon, je m'emporte.

Le petit chat ria un peu et commença à se frotter contre son héros.

\- Haha, t'as l'air plein de vie toi ! Au fait, t'es un mâle ?

Le félin hocha la tête positivement.

\- D'accord. Écoutes-moi Lixy, il faut que l'on traverse rapidement la route 30. Monsieur Pokémon va peut être pouvoir nous aider. De plus ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est cachés ici, ton ancien dresseur va tout faire pour nous retrouver.

Le Pokémon Flash trembla, si son dresseur le retrouvait, il prendrait la plus belle correction de sa vie !

\- Allez viens on se bouge !

Et les deux nouveaux amis se dirigèrent vers la route 30.

* * *

\- Célesta ! Magby a besoin de nourriture, tu peux aller en chercher a Doublonville ma puce ? Les sous sont sur la table.

\- Pas de soucis mamie ! J'y vais ! Allez Marill on y va !

La Pension Pokémon, un endroit où les dresseurs confient leurs Pokémons pour les récupérer plus tard… Ou jamais.

Cet endroit est tenu par les grands-parents de Célesta, la meilleure amie de Gold.

D'ailleurs cette dernière aimerait aller plus loin avec lui dans leur relation, mais elle est trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments. Elle préfère rester sa meilleure amie, c'est mieux que rien.

L'adolescente avait déjà eu son Bac D, mention très bien. Gold l'appelait « l'intello ».

C'est elle qui l'a aidé après son redoublement causé par le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Sans elle, le jeune homme aurait très certainement été renvoyé de son lycée. Son plus grand rêve était de partir à l'aventure, avoir une équipe rien qu'à lui et être reconnu dans le monde entier, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, c'était contre ses principes.

La jeune femme possédait un Marill qu'elle tient de ses grands-parents. Son ancien dresseur l'avait déposé dans la Pension mais n'est jamais revenu. La petite boule bleue n'était qu'un Azurill et avait déjà fait des tentatives de suicides, car après cet abandon, il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais évoluer pour la simple raison qu'il était beaucoup trop faible. Au début, Azurill ne faisait que suivre Célesta, mais après des mois passés ensembles, il avait finalement évolué.

Mais ce n'était pas son seul Pokémon. La fille possédait un Nostenfer, un Ptiravi et un Mistigrix, chacun d'entre eux étaient d'accord pour voyager avec elle.

L'adolescente avait atteint Doublonville sur sa bicyclette, se dirigeant vers la boutique, elle croisa une foule gigantesque, principalement composée de membres de la Team Rocket.

Aurais-je oublié de préciser que Célesta était totalement contre la Team Rocket ?

Elle s'approcha un peu et écouta ce que disaient les hommes en noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta cette amas de personnes et repris sa course jusqu'à la boutique. C'était juste un simple rappel à la loi. Malgré tout, ils semblaient très énervés.

Après avoir payé la nourriture Pokémon, elle remarqua que les Rockets de tout à l'heure étaient rentrés dans la boutique pour faire une annonce de la plus haute importance.

Celui qui se trouvait être le plus gradé pris la parole.

\- Mes chers amis ! Nous sommes ici pour vous informer d'une chose très importante. Tout d'abord nous vous prions de nous suivre jusqu'à la place centrale, même les employés.

Cela commence à être très bizarre. Tous les habitants de la ville se trouvaient désormais sur la place centrale, discutant de cette annonce. Une caméra était même postée, cela va être retranscrit en direct ?

\- S'il vous plaît !

Tout le monde se tut.

\- Écoutez-moi, je suis ici pour vous faire parvenir d'un incident qui s'est déroulé à Ville Griotte. Un déchet à volé un Pokémon d'une personne de nos rangs. Si vous voyez quelqu'un qui possède des yeux dorées, une casquette jaune et noir, des vêtements noirs et rouges et accompagné d'un Lixy, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Des vêtements noirs et rouges ? Une casquette jaune ? Des yeux dorées ? Une seule personne correspond à ces 3 critères.

Célesta pédala à toute vitesse vers la Pension. Elle sonna, déposa la nourriture au sol et appela son Nostenfer.

\- S'il te plaît, essaye de m'emmener le plus loin possible, au moins jusqu'à Mauville ! Je t'en supplie.

La Chauve-souris comprit tout de suite l'urgence de la situation, elle agrippa sa dresseuse par les épaules et prit son envol.

\- Gold… J'arrive…

* * *

\- Bien joué Lixy ! Allez maintenant utilise Étincelle !

Le Pokémon Bleu s'enveloppa d'une aura Jaune et fonça sur son adversaire qui n'est autre qu'un Keunotor sauvage. Il tomba KO sur le coup. Après ce combat, le félin se posa sur l'épaule de son nouveau dresseur. Ce dernier monta sur son skateboard et continua son chemin vers la maison de monsieur Pokémon.

Sur la route, un vieil homme était en train de cueillir des noigrumes. Gold s'arrêta juste devant lui car il bloquait la route.

\- Bonjour monsieur, est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser passer ?

\- Mmh ? Encore un gamin, et le pire c'est qu'il ressemble fortement à celui qui a volé un Lixy dans le Centre Pokémon de Ville Griotte.

Le fugitif ravala lentement sa salive, son Pokémon se fit tout petit et essaya de ne pas paraître trop voyant. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il a fait ? C'était impossible ! Malgré tout, Gold garda son sang-froid.

\- J-je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, vous savez, ça peut être quelqu'un qui me ressemble mais moi je ne volerais jamais rien !

-Ah et bien c'est dommage car je l'aurais félicité pour s'être rebellé, je lui aurais même offert ma Boite Noigrume.

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas, cet homme venait de faire un acte de rébellion juste devant quelqu'un, un voleur certes, mais ça reste une personne.

Ou alors…

\- Oh et bien je pense que vous pouvez la garder pour le moment car ce n'est pas moi. De plus une Boite Noigrume ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose mais à l'heure qu'il est, le voleur doit être en train de se faire exécuter.

\- Dommage, je pensais pouvoir l'offrir à quelqu'un, enfin bref, la route est libre. Tu peux passer.

Le jeune homme le remercia et repris finalement la route, il était sur que c'était un piège. Il se retourna quelques secondes et vit le vieil homme lever le pouce en l'air. C'était un test ! Le garçon aux yeux d'ors sourit et continua son chemin.

Après avoir vaincu un Ponchiot et 2 Roucool, Gold et Lixy avaient atteint la fameuse maison de Monsieur Pokémon.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit un peu. Un autre vieil homme lui ouvrit la porte, à la seule différence que l'autre devait avoir 50ans tandis que celui-ci approchait les 70.

\- Oh bonjour mon petit, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

\- Bonjour. J'aimerais rester ici pour dormir, moi et mon Lixy n'avons aucun endroit où passer la nuit et à Ville Griotte, les gens sont sans cœur et n'hésitent pas à nous laisser à la rue. J'ai de quoi payer

\- Et bien entre mon enfant, je t'en prie. Fais comme chez toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent ne t'en fais pas. Comment t'appelles-tu

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je m'appelle Gold. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il existe encore des gens comme vous dans cette région.

\- Oh tu sais Gold… Depuis 3 ans les choses ne sont plus comme avant… Et je pense que tu le sais.

Les deux étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, Lixy était sur les genoux de son Héros. Après cette phrase le jeune homme souriait, il fallait bien détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hé ! Ça m'embêterait que mon sauveur de la nuit se fasse arrêter à cause d'un acte de rébellion !

\- Mais je n'ai rien à craindre d'un voleur de Lixy recherché aux 4 coins de la région!

Seul lui riait dans la salle.

\- Mais comment c'est possible que tout le monde soit déjà au courant ?

\- Un Rocket gradé est passé il y a quelques minutes sur la chaîne informative. Il a donné ta description, tu es recherché. Et oui ! Les nouvelles vont vite à Johto !

\- Ah bon…Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de vous mettre en danger. Je vais dormir dehors cette nuit. Au revoir.

\- Si tu restes ici tu es en sécurité. Tu sais, je ne suis pas seul ici. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre et elle a également commis un acte de rébellion.

Alors comme ça, il héberge un autre rebelle. Et en plus c'est apparemment une fille.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- 2 semaines. Les recherches se sont un peu atténués ces derniers temps et avec tes exploits, on peut être sûr qu'elle sera oubliée !

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne la recherchent pas ici ?

Monsieur Pokémon prit un air grave et fixa son interlocuteur droit dans ses yeux dorées.

\- Ils n'osent pas venir, j'ai des contacts et avec le nombres de petites révoltes qu'il y a en ce moment, ils ont peur de perdre.

\- Mais… Alors pourquoi vous ne faites rien !? Ce Lixy a été maltrai-

\- Chuuuut, parle moins fort. Tu vas la réveiller.

\- Elle dort à 20h ?

\- Elle a eu une dure journée, et elle a le droit de choisir ses horaires.

\- Je... suis désolé.

\- Tu sais, j'ai dit qu'ils ont peur de perdre. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'ils perdront, au contraire. Giovanni est trop puissant. Même avec le conseil 4, on est pas sûrs de pouvoir l'arrêter.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que… J'en ai vraiment marre de ces conneries ! Il faut que ça s'arrête !

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant de l'étage. L'autre venait de se réveiller ?

\- Je t'avais dit de parler moins fort…

C'est alors qu'elle descendit l'escalier, laissant voir son corps et son visage. Elle était en sous-vêtements, elle avait un ruban rouge sur la tête, elle avaient également les cheveux châtains clair et deux couettes. Gold estima son âge à 15 ans mais à la vue de sa poitrine qui était vraiment généreuse, il lui donna 17 ans.

L'adolescent ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Elle était belle et pas très habillée non plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à des choses un peu malsaines car c'était très bizarre de voir une fille mineure chez un homme de 70 ans.

\- Bon… soir…

\- Flora, tu n'avais pas besoin de descendre, va te recoucher.

La dénommée Flora se frottait les yeux et remarqua l'autre personne présente dans la salle. En voyant son regard, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ça va ? La vue est belle ?

À ces mots, Gold baissa immédiatement les yeux, rouge de honte.

\- Hé il est à toi ce Lixy ? Il est trop mignon !

\- O-ouais il est à moi, enfin, c'est un peu compliqué mais oui, oui il est à moi.

Le garçon à la casquette n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait autant d'effet. En même temps, à part Célesta qu'il connaît depuis ses 3 ans, toutes les filles de ses classes étaient aussi moches que Monsieur Bwandely, ce prof avait beau être une légende dans ce lycée, c'était pas sa beauté qui le rendait célèbre.

\- Flora, il s'appelle Gold, il va passer les prochaines nuits avec nous, tu peux l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et te recoucher juste après.

\- Nan c'est bon ne t'en fais pas je suis plus fatiguée de toute façon. En plus j'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin !

\- Très bien, je vais te cuisiner quelque chose, et toi Gold ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Hein ? Euh… Non ne vous en faites pas, j'ai de quoi manger, enfin… Si vous avez de la nourriture pour mon Lixy, je veux bien.

\- Aucun problème, je vous prépare ça !

Le Pokémon Flash se frotta contre le fugitif en guise de remerciement, ce dernier lui caressa la tête.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Bon allez tu viens ? C'est pas ta chambre qui va venir vers toi !

-J-j'arrive.

 **Fin du chapitre 4**

Désolé de ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est moins bon et c'est pour ça qu'il est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Mais bon, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et je tenais à vous sortir un chapitre. (Non mes chapitres ne sont pas préparés à l'avance)

Après une intense réflexion qui à duré 3 secondes et demi, je décide de mettre Célesta dans le harem. Le chapitre 1 va donc être modifié.

Et avant que j'ai la fameuse question « D'où vient Flora ? » Patience, ça sera expliqué au prochain chapitre :)

En attendant, la réponse à la review

 **raphaepic : Merci énormément ! Ça me motive beaucoup ! Comment j'ai pu imaginer Giovanni en dictateur ? C'est une idée qui m'est venu à l'esprit en discutant avec mes amis du lycée : Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Red était mort ? Et quelqu'un m'a répondu « Les membres de la Team Rocket seraient les maîtres de la région » et qui est le chef de la Team Rocket ? :)**

 **Merci encore pour ta review 3**

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans 2 ou 4 jours pour la suite !

À la prochaine !


	6. Repos

**Path of the Gold**

 **Chapitre 6 : Repos**

Un lit, on dirait que ça fait des mois que Gold n'en a pas vu un alors que ça fait seulement une journée. Faut dire que dans sa vie, il s'est passé plus de choses en 5 heures que les 2 dernières années.

Il avait fui sa propre maison, observé un match à mort et sauvé un Lixy qui est devenu son premier Pokémon.

En parlant de Lixy, celui-ci s'était finalement endormi sur ses genoux juste après avoir fini son repas préparé par Monsieur Pokémon. Gold était assis sur son matelas. Sa chambre était plutôt petite, un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet recouvraient la pièce. Apparemment Flora a déjà pris la chambre avec la télé.

En parlant de Flora, il ne lui a pas demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était recherchée. L'idée de venir dans sa chambre pour parler lui vint à l'esprit, mais il se résigna en voyant l'heure et son Lixy qui dormait tranquillement, il ne faudrait pas le réveiller.

22h. D'habitude le jeune garçon dormait aux alentours de 00h pour aller en cours le lendemain, mais il fût pris de fatigue et décida de se coucher tôt pour se lever tôt.

Il s'allongea, posa sa casquette sur la table de chevet, pris son Pokémon très délicatement pour le poser juste à côté de lui et mit la couverture au-dessus d'eux pour finalement fermer ses yeux dorés.

\- Bonne nuit Lixy…

* * *

Il se faisait tard et Célesta a atteint Mauville grâce à son Nostenfer. Un coup d'œil dans la ville et pas de traces de celui qu'elle recherchait. L'adolescente imagina le pire et fouilla les moindres recoins. Si Gold n'avait pas atteint Mauville, cela voudrait dire qu'il était toujours à Ville Griotte et qu'il y a de très grandes chances pour que la Team Rocket l'ait trouvé.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, il était trop fort pour se laisser attraper ! Et puis apparemment, il avait volé un Lixy, donc si ce dernier l'écoutait, il pouvait se défendre.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, elle finit par abandonner de fatigue. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas aller au Centre Pokémon, il était fermé à cette heure-ci. La seule solution restante était de dormir dehors. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude.

Elle s'était posée juste à côté de la fameuse Tour Chétiflor. C'était un endroit assez tranquille, personne ne traînait là bas la nuit.

Tandis que l'adolescente commençait à s'endormir, elle reçu une goutte sur le nez, une autre sur le bras, puis c'est une averse qui commença à tomber.

Elle était là, son chapeau sur la tête, recroquevillée sur elle-même, se prenant la pluie.

La Tour Chétiflor était fermée, tout comme le Centre Pokémon et la Boutique, il n'y avait rien pour s'abriter…

Soudain, une lueur d'espoir, une bonne âme, quelqu'un est venu vers elle et lui a tendu la main.

\- Allez, viens ! Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici.

Célesta ne pensait plus, la seule chose qui lui fallait était un abri, quelque part où on peut s'abriter de cette pluie battante, elle prit la main de l'homme et se fit entraîner vers une maison, assez isolée des autres.

Ils étaient finalement entrés. Un éternuement plus tard et…

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, j-je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu me remercieras bien assez tôt.

Le sourire employé dans cette dernière phrase ne présageait rien de bon. Était-elle tombée sur un fou ?

\- Vas dans le salon, je te rejoins.

L'adolescente ne pouvait juste pas lui manquer de respect. Il lui avait permise de passer une nuit sans pluie. Sans broncher, elle obéit à son hébergeur et se dirigea vers la pièce principale de la maison.

La dresseuse décida de s'asseoir sur le canapé, la pauvre était trempée et avait chopée un rhume. Il était presque minuit et la fatigue commençait à se vraiment se faire sentir.

Alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venant de derrière elle, Célesta n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd.

Soudain, ce fût le noir complet.

* * *

7h, Gold était finalement réveillé, un regard vers le Pokémon Flash et ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il en conclut que le pauvre a vécu une vie très dure et que c'était donc la première fois qu'il pouvait se reposer un peu.

Le délinquant décida de sortir du lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis 2 jours, il préférait la prendre le soir. De plus il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange et a donc dormi avec ses habits de sortie, prendre un bonne douche serait la meilleure chose pour démarrer la journée.

Le jeune homme passa donc juste à côté de la chambre de Flora mais un truc l'intrigua, il entendit… des pleurs ? Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille enveloppé dans sa couverture, en larmes.

Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme dans sa chambre, elle sécha ses larmes en vitesse et laissa paraître un visage assez froid.

\- Qui t'as permis d'entrer ?!

\- Tes larmes…

\- Et ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit de toquer à la porte ?

\- Désolé de m'inquiéter. Bon je vais me doucher, si t'as besoin de moi, dis-le moi.

La jeune fille soupira, elle se retourna dans son lit pour ne plus montrer son visage au garçon.

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça…

Gold l'observa quelques secondes, son visage se referma et referma la porte en disant une phrase qui allait très certainement enterrer leur amitié qui n'avait même pas encore pris naissance.

\- J'ai jamais vu une fille comme toi, impolie, débile et isolée.

Et il alla prendre sa douche.

* * *

Le soleil se leva à Acajou en même temps que ses habitants. Pour certains, cette journée restera banale et pour d'autres, elle changera leurs vies.

Alors que les Rockets passaient pour faire leur tour de garde, une immense explosion retentit près du lac Colère. Les sbires décidèrent d'y aller tandis que les gradés restèrent pour calmer les civils.

Les désignés arrivèrent au lac et furent cloués au sol par ce qu'il voyaient.

Un homme, où plutôt un adolescent avait chevauché un Léviator rouge. Ce jeune homme était blond avec un T-shirt blanc à rayures oranges ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu.

Ils semblaient combattre quelqu'un, mais qui ? La vue que les sbires eurent après avoir regardé à leur droite les choquèrent. C'était Lance, un commandant de la Team Rocket, réputé pour être le plus cruel de tous.

Il était à terre, son Nosféralto avait un aile manquante et la deuxième tête de son Smogogo était introuvable.

Les yeux du Blond étaient injectés de sang, il était du même nom que le lac, en Colère !

\- Léviator ! Attaque avec ULTRA-LASER !

Le rayon se dirigea à une vitesse énorme vers le commandant, son dernier regard était un regard terrifié.

Juste avant que l'attaque touche Lance, le jeune blond hurla.

\- Souviens toi de mon nom ! Je m'appelle Barry Pearl de Bonaugure ! Dis ça à ton équipe quand tu les rejoindras en Enfer !

 **Fin du chapitre 6**

Alors ? La fin avec un Barry surpuissant vous plaît ?

Et qu'est il arrivé à Célesta ?

Encore un chapitre mauvais je trouve mais je pense qu'il faut que je fasse une pause x)

S'il n'y a pas de chapitre prochainement c'est normal, je vais faire une pause pour mieux revenir !

En attendant je vous dit

À la prochaine !


	7. Premier Combat

**Path of the Gold**

 **Chapitre 7 : Premier Combat**

9h, Gold était dans sa chambre avec son petit Lixy qui jouait calmement avec lui. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, il se sentait un peu revivre même si il ne pouvait pas se changer.

Le jeune homme entendit des bruits dans la maison. Il devait certainement être le seul qui était encore dans sa chambre. Son Pokémon se blottit encore une fois contre lui, signe d'affection. L'adolescent le mis sur son épaule et décida de rejoindre le salon.

Arrivé dans la pièce principale, il vit Monsieur Pokémon et Flora devant la télé du salon. À leur vue, le félin bondit sur eux pour dire bonjour.

\- Eheh, bonjour mon petit Lixy, tu vas bien ? Bonjour aussi Gold.

Le concerné leva la main, la fille ne jeta même pas un regard vers lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité se fit sentir à travers la gorge du fugitif.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, hey Flora.

\- Ouais c'est ça bonjour.

Le vieux fut un poil surpris par la réponse froide de celle au bandeau. L'autre se dit que ça vaut mieux que rien, si Monsieur Pokémon n'était pas la, ça serait très certainement parti en insultes.

\- Lixy, viens dehors s'il te plaît.

\- Gold ! Tu es fou, si la Team Rocket t'attrapait, que ferais-tu ?

\- Justement, il me faut d'autres Pokémons, même si je ne doute pas des capacités de Lixy, il faut que je m'habitue à combattre avec lui. Surtout contre d'autres dresseurs.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir. C'est trop dangereux.

\- J'ai 17 ans Monsieur, et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je fais ma vie. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez décider si je dois sortir ou pas. Si vous ne voulez pas me laisser rentrer plus tard je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Le propriétaire de la maison soupira.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné, mais passe moi au moins ton numéro, de plus Flora va t'accompagner, elle pourra te défendre.

\- HEIN ?

Ils avaient criés tous les deux en même temps. On ne peut pas dire que cela les enchantaient de rester ensembles.

\- Oui, je refuses que tu sortes sans Flora, et puis qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Vous avez l'air de vous détester.

\- Pas du tout, allez viens on y va Flora, mon numéro c'est le 786-122113

\- Bien, faites attention à vous.

Tandis qu'une personne et son Pokémon souriaient, une autre était en train de grogner.

* * *

\- I-il a d-disparu. Lance a disparu !

Tout les sbires Rockets présents au Lac Colère étaient terrorisés par la disparition de leur commandant, Barry se tourna vers eux, les yeux toujours aussi rouges, encore furieux contre ces personnes. Tandis que son Léviator rouge commençait à récupérer de l'Ultra-Laser fait plus tôt, il sortit 3 PokéBalls et les balança juste devant ses ennemis.

Un Castorno, un Chrysapile et un Prinplouf se retrouvèrent devant un cinquantaine d'hommes en noir. Ils possédaient des Smogogos, Coatoxs, Vaututrices et autres Pokémons Ténèbres et Poison.

Les capacités pleuvaient, les combats s'enchaînaient et les créatures du blond ne lâchaient pas l'affaire mais les Rockets possédaient une infinité de Pokémon. La loi leur permettait ceci.

\- Drascore ! Utilise Choc Venin sur l'humain !

La bête obéit et une multitude de boules violettes se dirigeaient vers le dresseur enragé. Ce dernier vit l'attaque un peu tard et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sauter du Pokémon Eau pour atterrir sur le sol. Malgré cela, le Léviator s'est pris l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba lourdement au sol.

Même pas le temps de s'inquiéter qu'un Vaututrice avait foncé sur lui pour lui assener un rapace qui pourrait être fatal. Heureusement que le Chrysapile était là pour utiliser son Étincelle sur l'oiseau.

\- Merci Chrysapile, Léviator ça va ? Tu peux bouger ?!

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre et alors que Barry s'approchait pour tenter de remettre le dragon dans sa PokéBall, il avait disparu.

\- C'est bien Alakazam, tu fais du très bon boulot.

C'était une femme qui avait parlé, brune aux cheveux longs et avec des vêtements plutôt provocants. À côté d'elle se trouvait un Alakazam qui faisait trembler les autres sbires rien qu'avec sa prestance.

\- Alors ? On a plus son gros Pokémon pour se défendre ? Quel dommage.

L'homme originaire de Bonaugure comprit alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Face a une femme pareille et autant de Pokémons, il fallait mieux fuir. Il rappela son Prinplouf et son Chrysapile mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la PokéBall de Castorno.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

La jeune femme avait la PokéBall dans sa main, elle la posa par terre et l'écrasa avec son talon.

\- Alors, on ne peut plus fuir sans son Pokémon ?

Elle le provoquait, elle savait qu'une personne comme lui n'abandonnerais jamais ses Pokémons. L'Alakazam l'attira vers lui et le fit léviter juste devant sa dresseuse. Cette dernière lui caressa un peu le visage.

\- Tu es plutôt mignon, si tu étais de notre côté on aurait peut-être pu-

\- Dommage, je ne le suis pas.

\- Un homme résistant ? J'aime ça…

Et elle colla ses lèvres sur celles de Barry qui ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de la pression exercée par le Pokémon Psy.

\- Je te laisse une chance.

Les Balls contenant le Chrysapile et le Prinplouf se retrouvèrent dans sa main tandis que le Castorno lévitait pas très loin de la, gravement empoisonné.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Tout.

\- C-comment ça ?

\- Tu dois faire tout ce que je te demande. Sinon tes pauvres petites bêtes mourront comme ton Léviator.

Au moins il était fixé, Léviator était mort. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Ne pleure pas, je n'aime pas les fragiles.

Il s'arrêta net, puis réfléchit à sa proposition. En sachant que la vie de ses compagnons reposait sur ses épaules, la réponse était évidente.

\- J-j'accepte…

* * *

\- Hey ! Toi, tu veux pas faire un match ? Mon Rattata est vraiment SUPER entraîné !

\- Euh, si tu veux. Ça me permettra d'évaluer l'entraînement de mon ami.

\- GÉNIAL ! Je m'appelle Farouk, et toi c'est comment ?

\- Gold, enchanté.

Le garçon aux yeux d'ors avait finalement entraîné son Lixy pendant 2 heures entières, il avait atteint un niveau immense. Il allait donc inaugurer son premier combat contre un dresseur.

Tandis que Flora ne fit qu'observer les progrès du garçon, il était encore loin de son niveau mais cela ne devrait plus tarder.

Les dresseurs se mirent en travers de la route et lancèrent tous les deux leurs Pokémons. Lixy pour Gold et Rattata pour Farouk.

\- À toi l'honneur Gold. Je te laisse attaquer.

\- C'est gentil. Je ne vais pas te faire attendre, allez Lixy, utilise Étincelle !

Le félin fonça sur le rat et atteignit sa cible de plein fouet. Le pauvre animal eut du mal a s'en remettre.

\- Allez Rattata, utilise Charge !

\- Esquive !

\- Hein ? Mais c'est pas du jeu !

\- Bien sûr, si on ne pouvait pas esquiver, où serait la stratégie ?

\- Mais… je… savais pas…

\- Bah maintenant tu le sais.

Pendant cet échange, les deux créatures s'étaient échangés des batailles de Charges et sur ce coup-ci, Rattata fût vainqueur. De plus, ce Rattata fait beaucoup plus de dégâts.

L'autre ne se laissa pas abattre et utilisa sa capacité Chargeur qui augmentera les dommages des prochaines attaques de type Électrik.

L'adversaire, ne voulant pas recevoir cette capacité, utilisa sa Vive-Attaque pour infliger le plus de dégâts possible, mais ce fût en partie vain, le Lixy avait encore quasiment toutes ses forces.

Et l'Étincelle arriva sur le Pokémon de Farouk qui arrivait à peine à tenir sur ces pattes après cette action.

\- Argh, Rattata, on doit utiliser notre arme secrète ! Utilise Effort !

Le rongeur s'exécuta et passa derrière le dos du Pokémon Flash, une aura l'enveloppa et il se colla à lui. Lixy fût pompé de toute son énergie. Cette attaque a pour but de réduire l'énergie de l'adversaire au même niveau que le lanceur. Après une attaque Électrik dévastatrice, cette capacité est très utile.

Après un petit moment, le Rattata se dégagea du félin tandis que ce dernier se releva un peu difficilement.

\- Finissons-en ! Vive-Attaque !

\- Non Lixy ! Évite-le !

Le chat était vraiment au plus bas, il avait du mal à se déplacer mais par chance, son adversaire avait raté son attaque.

\- Quoi ? Mais Vive-Attaque a une précision de 100 % !

\- Morsure.

Et c'est Gold qui remporta la victoire. Le pauvre gamin Farouk se plaignit d'avoir perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'aurais dû gagner…

\- Désolé mais moi non plus je ne comprends pas, peut-être que ton Rattata avait du sable dans les yeux ou quelque chose comme ça…

Alors que les deux garçons étaient confus par rapport à la fin du match et pendant qu'ils rappelaient leurs Pokémons dans leurs PokéBalls, Flora s'était approchée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des débutants, c'était le talent Agitation. Le Pokémon qui possède ce talent augmente son attaque mais a une précision plus mauvaise.

\- Ah, donc si mon Rattata n'avait pas eu ce talent, j'aurais gagné ?

\- Peut-être. De toute façon ça va être dur de trouver un Rattata qui a un meilleur talent.

Gold, qui écoutait la conversation, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Flora était bien plus intelligente que lui, elle avait beaucoup de choses a lui apprendre apparemment.

\- Merci Gold pour ce combat ! Je te dis à la prochaine !

\- À plus Farouk.

Et le gamin s'en alla vers Ville Griotte.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se dirigeaient vers la maison de Monsieur Pokémon, il était 18h et il commençait à se faire tard.

\- Dis Flora ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Désolé pour ce matin. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu pleurais. Je pensais pas mes propos, excuse-moi.

La jeune femme s'était arrêté de marcher.

\- Euh, Flora ? Ça va ?

Juste après cette phrase, il aperçut des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des reniflements se firent entendre et alors que Gold s'approcha d'elle, cette dernière éclata en sanglots.

\- Oula ! Flora ! Hé je suis là ! Tout va bien !

Le jeune homme fit donc un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, il l'a pris dans ses bras. La fille mit ses mains autour de sa taille et se lâcha sur son épaule.

Le voleur caressa la tête de son amie, il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'elle a vécu pour la réconforter, lui dire que la vie continue.

Mais il se contentait de lui donner une épaule.

Après un bon quart d'heure, elle s'arrêta de pleurer mais l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur Gold l'empêchait de se retirer.

Elle restait sur son épaule en prononçant des phrases comme « Ne me laisse pas » ou « Reste-là »

Puis après quelques minutes, plus rien. Aucune larme et aucune phrase prononcée. Elle s'était endormie.

L'adolescent soupira. Apparemment elle adorait dormir. Il l'a met sur son dos et repris son chemin vers la maison du vieux. La poitrine qui pressait sur son dos, la respiration lente qui caressait son cou, Gold avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Malgré tout, il était finalement arrivé à destination.

En ouvrant la porte, le propriétaire fût tout d'abord choqué mais quand le jeune homme lui résuma ce qu'il s'est passé, il se calma et ordonna au garçon d'aller dans la chambre de jeune fille.

Après être entré dans la chambre, il mit Flora dans son lit et remis sa couverture sur elle. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle dorme bien après avoir pleuré. Il était 19h et Gold était déjà fatigué, il avait pas pu prendre des potions pour son Lixy, en attendant, les soins seront faits maison.

Le fugitif retourna dans sa chambre en attendant la journée de demain.

Sauf que dans la nuit, vers 1h du matin, un message était apparu sur son Pokématos qui était heureusement en mode silencieux.

« Merci »

* * *

Et je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre centré au début sur Barry et les Rockets et sur la relation Gold-Flora sur la fin.

Et bien évidemment il est plus long pour compenser mon absence.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé parce que j'ai du mal a savoir si ce chapitre est bon ou mauvais.

Enfin bref, en attendant je vous dis

A la prochaine !


End file.
